


Hunters

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Series: Receipt Tape Stories [8]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon who actually wants to find Sam and Dean and tell them about Crowley's new plan. Mostly original characters point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters

It was so quiet during the dawn. Not a single person stirred and the birds were waiting for sunrise to finish. I love the quiet at this time. Getting off from work at two in the morning habits of vintages. One was the ability to sleep through the day and the other was seeing dawn. I couldn't stay out past the first few rays without showing what I really was. My eyes a change to a fiery red and if anyone was around they would freak. I was the downside to being a demon, no human contact except at night. I tried for months to get rid of this, ailment. I even looked for the same demon hunters, the Winchester brothers. I, however, wasn't bad enough for them to come and find me. I given up hope. So I found a steady night shift job in a small apartment. I wasn't going to be flashy, I just wanted to be normal. Little in common for people ask background questions, I just preferred not to answer. I would tell them it was a long time ago and I didn't want to talk about it. The fact that I worked at night and hardly went out during the day didn't leave much room for friends. In other words, I didn't have any. I didn't really allow myself to go out and make friends. Relaxing is out of the question unless I'm alone. I just couldn't bear to let my eyes show. There've been a few cases where there was a quick glimpse for someone saw that most of the time they pass it off. I have been at this job for three months. There were no incidents and I had resisted killing people who I deemed assholes for that entire time. The signs begin to show. All kinds of “demonic” activity that I knew I wasn't causing. That's when they came into the bar I was tending. Four demons causing Hell above ground. I can't myself far away from their end of the bar but since I was closing I couldn't avoid them. They came to my end of the bar and sat down. 

“You make any deals lately?” The big one asked shifting his eyes black. I shook my head. 

“Come on don't hide those eyes. Difficult to be a crossroads daemon if you're so shy.” The one to his right tsked.

“I don't do that.” I muttered. 

“What? Crowley doesn't keep you on a leash? How do you fall off the map?” The third one smiled. I flashed my eyes. 

“There are ways, in and out of Hell. I found one and now Crowley doesn't own me.” He stepped back.

“Ooh, tough guy.” The doors burst in right before they started fighting.

“So, if you're a demon raise your hand.” The three of them launched themselves at the two men who burst in. I hid behind the bar hoping when they were done they would leave. I heard struggling and three heavy thuds on the floor. 

“Well, Sam I guess we're done here.”

“Yeah Dean, I guess so.” The Winchester brothers were here. They killed three demons in my bar now they were leaving. It was my only chance. I stood up. 

“Wait!” I said. They turned around unsurprised. “Please, I have information.” I hopped over the table and Sam drew the knife. I held up my hands. “I need to tell you something before you do that.” I said quietly.

“Okay then, start talking.” Dean said.

“Crowley is planning something big. He has raised thousands of new demons from the pits and he's planning to release them on humanity on a special day this year.” I took a breath looking at them ready for my fate. Sam and Dean laughed. I was concerned. 

“You expect us to believe you?” Dean asked gripping his sides and laughter.

“Yes.” I said. They stopped laughing. 

“Put them in the trunk.” That was when I blacked out.


End file.
